


the intruder

by chaotic_carisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_carisi/pseuds/chaotic_carisi
Summary: Meow"Sonny, did you just meow?" Rafael looked over to Sonny as he began to put the pieces together.Sonny sighed. "The cat's out of the bag, I guess."
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	the intruder

Sonny pushed open the door quietly, hoping Rafael would still be in bed even though it was after noon. 

“Shhh,” he whispered, placing the boxes on the floor before turning to shut the door. 

“Who are you shushing?” 

Sonny groaned as he heard Rafael’s voice coming from the kitchen. “No one. Uh, do we have any milk?” He tried to cover the boxes with his jacket, hoping Rafael wouldn’t notice yet. 

“Do we- Sonny, of course we have milk.” Sonny made his way into the kitchen, kissing Rafael on the cheek as he passed him to check the fridge. “So, where were you?” 

“Out.” 

“Out? Did you forget about the pandemic we currently find ourselves in?” Rafael turned and leaned against the counter, taking a sip of his milk as he watched Sonny. 

“What? No, no, I wore a mask, and I was in and out really quickly.” He muttered, shuffling things around in the fridge. 

Rafael accidentally inhaled some coffee as Sonny spoke, and coughed as he felt the hot coffee burn his throat. “In and out where?” Sonny didn’t answer, he was too preoccupied in trying to figure out when the milk would go out of date and if they’d need more before the week ended. "Sonny." 

"Uh, I was just out."

Meow

"Sonny, did you just meow?" Rafael looked over to Sonny as he began to put the pieces together. 

Sonny sighed. "The cat's out of the bag, I guess." He went back into the hallway, picking up the pet carrier and kicking the cardboard box into the kitchen. 

"Dominick Carisi, tell me you don't have a cat in a bag. Actually, tell me you don't have a cat at all." He watched in shock as Sonny placed a pet carrier on the floor and opened it. 

Nothing happened at first, and Rafael let out a sigh of relief, thinking it must have just been a prank. Then, one ginger paw came out of the carrier, quickly followed by the rest of the cat. 

Sonny scooped up the cat, cradling it in his arms as if it were a baby. "Rafael, meet Cannoli." He said, normally, then switched to a voice that Rafael was all too familiar with. This was the voice Sonny used to talk to Amanda's children when they were babies. "Cannoli, this is Rafael. And this is your new home, yes it is." 

"Sonny." He didn't respond, too busy tickling Cannoli to listen to Rafael. "Sonny!" Rafael yelled this time, and Cannoli jumped from Sonny's arms onto the kitchen counter. 

"Hey, you scared him." Sonny pouted, reaching out slowly to scratch Cannoli behind the ears. 

"Sonny, why is there a cat on my kitchen counter." He watched as the cat pushed against Sonny's hand and shuddered as he thought of all the shedding it would do. It would be his worst nightmare to show up to court covered in orange fur. "Actually, why is there a cat in my apartment at all." 

Cannoli jumped off the counter and began to explore the apartment. "Well, I was just passing the shelter the other day and I thought I'd have a look in, and… He was just sitting there, Rafael. He looked right at me, and I just knew he was ours." 

"And you didn't think to notify me about our cat?" Rafael asked, hoping he had shut the bedroom door earlier. "Sonny, what if it's vicious, or not trained, or evil?" 

"Evil?" Sonny stifled a laugh. "Rafael, he's just a little cat, he's not dangerous." 

"I'm sure he's not, but, Sonny, I wish you had just spoken to me first… or chose a fish instead.” Rafael poked his head into the living room, trying to see where the cat had gone, but it was nowhere in sight. “I have a call with Liv. Just keep it out of the bedroom, okay? And don’t let it near any of my suits.” 

Sonny kissed Rafael on the forehead, a huge grin on his face, before turning around to look through the cardboard box for cat treats. 

-

“So,” Liv began, now that they had finished their official work, “how’s married life going in quarantine?” 

Rafael shrugged. “It’s been fine, so long as I get my coffee in the morning.” As he watched his laptop screen, he noticed the door behind him opening, and at first thought it was Sonny coming to say hi to Liv, but Sonny wasn’t there. Rafael finished organising his papers when he felt something brush against his leg. 

Liv must have noticed him jump, because she asked, “Is something wrong?” 

“It’s the intruder.” He said, shaking his head. “Sonny!”

“Intruder? Are you okay?” Liv asked, a concerned look on her face. Cannoli jumped up onto the desk, and Liv started laughing as he sat happily on top of Rafael’s paperwork. “He’s adorable, what’s his name?”

Sonny walked in, laughing when he saw Rafael’s face. “Hi, Captain!” He waved to Liv. “I see you met Cannoli.” 

“Ah, so you named him.” Liv laughed. “Well, I need to call Amanda, I’ll see you guys later.” 

Rafael stood up as he closed his laptop. “Does he have opposable thumbs?” He asked, pointing to Cannoli.

“No, just a real strong head.” Sonny joked, scooping Cannoli up from Rafael’s desk and carrying him through to the living room. He sat on the couch, letting Cannoli sit on his lap, while Rafael watched nervously. “Wait… Are you scared of him?” Sonny asked as Rafael sat next to Sonny, nervously eyeing Cannoli. 

“No, I’m not scared of him… I just don’t want orange fur everywhere, and I don’t want him to scratch me.”

“Oh, my God, you are scared of him.” Sonny laughed, and Cannoli decided to stand up very suddenly and make his way to Rafael’s lap. 

“Oh, God, Sonny, get him, please.” He pleaded, but Sonny couldn't stop laughing at the panicked look on his face. 

Rafael froze as Cannoli stepped gently on his lap, then spun round in a circle before sitting quite comfortably. He doesn’t seem so bad, he thought, and let himself relax under the weight of the cat. 

Then, unexpectedly, Rafael reached out and stroked Cannoli gently, before letting his hand rest on the cat’s warm, furry back. 

“I suppose he’s quite nice.” He finally said once Sonny stopped laughing. 

Sonny wrapped his arm around Rafael and gave Cannoli a pat on the head. “So, are you two gonna get along?”

Rafael nodded. “So long as he stays away from my suits, I don’t see why not.” 

Almost in agreement, Cannoli meowed.


End file.
